Crystal Rykeir
This companions have the amazing ability of always being able to find their magi. It doesn't matter if the person in question has traveled to the farthest ends of the World, or deep into the bowels of the earth. Rykeirs become incredibly focused when searching for someone, and never give up. A fully grown rykeir companion is able to find their magi within a few days, traveling at great speeds. These creatures feel responsible for their magi's safety, and are always on the lookout for them. Rykeirs will protect other friendly humans as well, particularly children. They are truly selfless creatures, putting themselves at risk in order to save lives. Most magi enjoy having their rykeirs near them, as these creatures radiate a relaxing aura. Should a rykeir not travel for a while, though, this aura begins to fade and the companion grows weak. In order to replenish it, they leave for long trips, on the lookout for people to protect. It's not uncommon for crystal rykeirs to follow alongside lone travelers, guiding them through wild areas and ensuring no harm comes to them. Egg This bright blue egg has two holes in it, and looking inside, you can see a swirling purple gas. Hatchling Newly hatched crystal rykeirs can barely be seen. They appear as nothing more than a darting purple shape, and rarely remai in one place for long. These rykeirs form strong bonds with their magi, and know where they are at all times. Once a connection has been established with their magi, the rykeir immediately disappears. No one is sure what these little ones do o their journeys, but most believe they are finding people in danger and protecting them. A young rykeir can be gone for just a few short hours, or even a full year. No one has ever witnessed a rykeir growing into their adult forms, but it is believed once they have matured, they quickly return to their magi. Adult No one knows how rykeirs begin life. Scholars believe an egg manifests when a powerful creature dies and doesn’t wish to move on. The creature’s spirit is then trapped within the egg for years upon years until it suddenly awakens and bursts through the shell. Once separated from the rykeir hatchling, the egg shards dissipate into thin air. Some magi have taken it upon themselves to try and follow rykeirs, and they have discovered something quite intriguing. When away from their magi, crystal rykeirs are roaming far and wide, searching for benevolent lost souls. They must absorb these souls in order to grow and become more powerful. It doesn't appear that the souls are injured in any way, but no one can be entirely certain. It is clear that crystal rykeirs are kind creatures, though, dedicated to watching over the living. They help whenever or however they can, though they rarely reveal themselves. Rykeirs are adept at controlling wind, and often use this power to nudge people and creatures in certain directions, or keep people from tripping or falling. Crystal rykeirs know that the slightest mistake can harm living creatures, and do their best to make sure everyone is always safe. Breeding Additional Information * No. 438 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (August 2013) * Released: August 1, 2013 * Artists: Lazuli, Xenomorph * Description: Lazuli, Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Rykeirs